


The Sneeze

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, My first fic, yaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Japan wonders why America walks into the meeting with a black eye .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is very first time writing a fanfic, since english is not my first language I still hope you all will enjoy it even it's short :)

Japan doesn't know what to think when he meets his friends at the world meeting .

America has a black eye ... And it looks really nasty .

' A-America-san ? ' Japan walked to him very slowly because he is not sure if he should ask him .

' Japan ! My man how are you ! ' America sounds the same .' I am very good and .. You ? '

' Oh little old me still the awesome hero ! '

' Awesome is my word ! ' Shouted Prussia from far as he ducked avoiding Hungary's frying pan using Austria as a shield .

' Whatever dude ! ' America yelled back .

' America-san ? '

' Yeah what's wrong bro ! '

' Your eye ...' 

' My eye ? ' America looked confused making Japan feeling confused luckily Romano just walked by and looked shocked .' Fuck what happened to your goddamn eye .'

' Oh this ! Funny story maybe I better show you ! '

He took out his phone to let Romano and Japan watch a video .' I saw a video of two girls pretending to scratch someone's nose and they sneezed ! '

Japan nodded as Romano looked confused .' You will see in a bit .' America told him and showed them the video .

_You could see America half on the video with an evil grin, and shows behind him England was working on something ._

_America in the video mouthed watch and his finger went up, making small moves as if he was scratching England's nose ._

_England made a face as if it was real, and before he sneezed America's finger was gone ._

And then it happened making Romano and Japan's eyes go wide .

_As England sneezed he also farted making America laugh short because then he banged his head against the table ._

_' E-england ..' You could hear America as England looked up ._

Japan and Romano's mouth fell open as England's nose was ... Looking almost flat with lots and lots of blood .' Fuck ..' Romano whispered .

' And that's why the black eye .'

' I still don't ..'

America pointed at France .' I accidently send him the video the frenchie posted it on youtube .'

France face was ... Well let's leave it to your imagnation .

England walked in with bandages on his nose looking very grumpy .' America ! ' 

' Coming ! '

' Hon hon hon that's what she ...' France paled as he saw England .' Italy let me sit with you today ! ' 

' Oh hell no bastard ! ' As Romano run after France and America run to England, leaving Japan alone with his thoughts .

I have lot to learn ... Looks like hurting someone is really funny .

He looked at China who just walked past him .' Good morning aru .' But then he almost screams as Japan stepped hard on his foot .' What the hell aru ! ' As it clearly hurts Japan walked away with a smile .

_It really is funny !_


End file.
